tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sodor Steamworks
Crovan's Gate, Island of Sodor|managed_by = *North Western Railway *Skarloey Railway|lines = *The Main Line *Skarloey Line}} The Sodor Steamworks is a large repair company that specialises in fixing steam engines. It is situated along the Main Line at Crovan's Gate. It replaced The Works at the start of Hero of the Rails. The Steamworks is accessible and used by the steam engines on both the North Western and Skarloey Railways. All of the essential components for steam locomotives are kept and made here. Heavy overhauls are also carried out here. Victor and Kevin both live and work here at the Sodor Steamworks. The company's logo consists of a chimney with steam coming out and is surrounded by a large cog wheel. Victor, Kevin, numerous rolling stock, vehicles and staff uniforms, all have this logo on their livery and appearance. Rolling Stock File:MainVictorCGI2.png|Victor File:CGIKevin.png|Kevin Equipment Equipment at the Steamworks includes: * Transfer Table with dual gauge tracks * Turntable * Foundry * Forge with a steam hammer * Boiler Shop * Machinery Area with lathes * Painting Area * Hot-Air Blowers * Locomotive Hoist * Inspection Pit * Assembly Area with standard gauge and narrow gauge railway lines * Storage Shed outside the Steamworks for Kevin and Victor to sleep at night * Coal hopper on the side of the building Appearances Television Series= , Welcome Stafford and Happy Birthday Sir! * 'Series 17' - Kevin's Cranky Friend, Scruff's Makeover, Gordon Runs Dry, Henry's Hero, The Lost Puff, Bill or Ben?, No Snow for Thomas, Santa's Little Engine and The Frozen Turntable * 'Series 18' - Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger , Long Lost Friend, Duncan the Humbug, Emily Saves the World and Samson Sent for Scrap * 'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby , Snow Place Like Home, Helping Hiro, Best Engine Ever, Philip to the Rescue and The Other Side of the Mountain * 'Series 20' - Sidney Sings, Bradford the Brake Van , Love Me Tender , Cautious Connor, All in Vain and Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks , Henry in the Dark and The Christmas Coffeepot * 'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day , Stuck in Gear, Hasty Hannah, New Crane on the Dock , Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor and A Shed for Edward * 'Series 22' - What Rebecca Does, An Engine of Many Colours, School of Duck and Thomas' Animal Ark * 'Series 23' - Heart of Gold , Steam Team to the Rescue and Gordon Gets the Giggles Specials * '''2009' - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! }} |-|Other Media= Books * 2010 - The Big Fix-It Day, Kevin, Hiro and Victor * 2012 - Sound Storybook Treasury * 2018 - Sleepytime Thomas * 2020 - Teamwork Makes the Steam Work Trivia * Whilst Hero of the Rails was being developed, David Eves came up with the creation of the Sodor Steamworks as one of his last contributions. The idea was luckily accepted by the writers and the new animators. * As Hero of the Rails was originally intended to be a CGI/live action hybrid special, it is unknown what scale the Steamworks would have been built to. If it was built in scale with the standard gauge engines, Victor might've had to be a standard gauge engine. If it was built in scale with the narrow gauge engines post Season 5, large scale models of Percy, Spencer, Kevin and Hiro would've had to be built. * Although it is titled the Sodor Steamworks, diesel engines have been repaired there before. * Its Railway Series equivalent is The Works. * The Sodor Steamworks has had numerous modifications throughout the years: ** Series 13: *** The area around the transfer table was brown in the episodes; The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink and The Early Bird). ** King of the Railway: *** The area around the transfer table returned to it's original grey colour. *** It was confirmed that Henry did not need "special coal" anymore so the coal hopper dispenses normal coal. ** Series 18: *** The turntable gains narrow gauge track running to the original. *** The narrow-gauge track has been re-positioned by a few feet, now leading onto the turntable and the buffers were removed. On the opposite side of the turntable, a set of narrow gauge points are added, also leading onto the turntable. *** The centre track in doorway three now runs right out the back of the building instead of stopping at buffers, also the perpendicular storage tracks now disappeared. ** Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: *** The buffers return, but the narrow gauge track does not. Merchandise * Take Along * Take-n-Play * TrackMaster * Wooden Railway * Wind-up Trains * Mega Bloks * Tomica es:Talleres de Sodor he:מוסך הקיטור סודור pl:Warsztat Parowozów ru:Стимворк Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Sodor Steamworks Category:Buildings Category:Businesses Category:Television Series-only locations Category:Railway infrastructure Category:Factories Category:Stations